Hayate no gotoku! (With my own character )
by mochibehappy
Summary: Mochi is a girl who can shapeshift, Hayate finds her in the streets and takes her in, what will happen to the shapeshifter girl and hayate now? Their hilarious lives filled with fortunes / misfortunes continue...
1. Chapter 1

**My first uhhhh...(story? what do you call this?)**

**hope you like it^^**

_**Mochi is a person who can shapeshift , due to several reasons, she has cat ears and a tail...**_

___ "Life... What is it?"_ a cat sat motionless on top of a wall, staring at its surroundings, _"Who am I?"_ suddenly a gangster-like person in a suit appeared from behind "THERE SHE IS!" he yelled, pointing to the cat. The cat swiveled it's head backwards in a glance and then leapt off the wall swiftly, landing gracefully on its four paws neatly, _"People say that I had been blessed... To have shape-shifting powers..." _the cat ran down the paths, running through alleys and swiftly maneuvering turns, it glanced back to see more people chasing itself and it's pupils widened in horror... _"But is it a_ curse?_" _the cat ran into yet another corridor, this time hiding behind some rubbish cans , heart throbbing wildly , it squeezed itself into the darkest corner possible ,_"Because of my shape-shifting powers, I have been chased by many people who want to sell or buy me, hypnotized to forget all of my life, friends, family, name..."_ a torchlight shined into its hiding spot revealing the light-brown cat from the shadows. the cat immediately ran to the opening of the corridor, swiftly dodging all the legs, _"But because of that, I usually have a considerable amount of good luck and can escape situations like these very well, i can also fight hand to hand combat very well... Then why won't I shape-shift and fight then? You may ask, but there is a collar on me now that is partially the reason, if i shapeshift with this, this would shock quite a lot of electricity into me." _The cat dashed straight through traffic and was narrowly avoided by swerving cars and loud beeps of car horns were heard, _"The other reason? The public... If I shapeshifted now, or if I do not have this collar and shapeshifted, it would attract more attention to me, and more people would be chasing me for goodness knows what reasons... Then I would have more people chasing me than now..."_

The cat finally stopped running, panting, it turned to see its pursuers gone and walked in the pathway, looking at the darkening skies, it sighed _, "And I can't do anything with this collar on... but hope... That help would arrive soon... About my past... I've only remembered very little about it... why can I remember such things? I have a friendship band, it brought back some memories, memories of my past i guess..." _The cat spotted some bushes and hid under them ,_" Not always happy ones but still... memories..."_ the cat drifted down into restless sleep...

END OF CHAPTER 1

Author's note:

Phew, I spent a good 2 hours on this, it may not be the funny part yet but this will do for now, hit the review button for more soon, I will be back... (I hope) soon XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's me again :)**

**Sorry for the late update, I will try my best to post more uhh fanfics? Yes, stories or what you call them... Anyways more writing and less talking ^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Cat p.o.v**

_ I am actually a normal 14 year old girl, that is, if you don't count the fact that I can actually shapeshift. I don't remember my name, for I have been hypnotised to forget everything of my past. Ever since I had shapeshifting powers, I have always been hunted down relentlessly by people and sold to uncountable amounts of people for many reasons. Shapeshifting is a double bladed sword, although you get to feel how it is like to fly in the air, have feathers, or be a cat, which is my primary form, if you stay in a form for more that 3 weeks some of the traits would start appearing on you. In my case, cat ears and tail, which makes me a target to attention unless i concentrate very hard and keep my form as a normal human being._

*Plop**wakes* _"Ahh , so it has started raining..." _I deceided that a bush would not be able to cover me for a heavy downpour which my whiskers detected and ran through the rain, fur getting soaked as the rain worsened, stopping to look around, I found a box and hid underneath it, sneezing violently and shivering with cold.

**Hayate p.o.v**

"Hayate! Go buy me some mochi at once! I feel like eating something sweet!" Nagi yelled from her room ,"Yes, ojiosama!" I replied while rushing downstairs. It had begun to rain quite heavily outside, I grabbed my coat and umbrella and rushed past Maria, the maid ,"You really pamper Nagi too much do you? You might catch a cold in that rain.." ,"I'll be back very quickly, don't worry" I flashed a quick smile before wearing the coat and rushing onto the rain.

I rushed to the dessert shop, half expecting the mochi to be sold out and found a pack of mochi (thankfully) that wasn't sold yet and bought it hurriedly. Ouickly walking to the exit...

**Cat p.o.v**

My head aches as the fever got to me, the box which I had been residing in turned soggy and collapsed in a soaked mess, I ran out and hid under a store's roof, hoping the rain would go away "_clink clink" _the store's bell rang, I turned around to see a blue haired boy rush out straight towards me. I tried to run away but my fever made my movements slow and sluggish. "AHHHH!" the boy tripped over me and landed in a muddy puddle, " oof " he landed heavily, I winced, he then looked up and caught a packet of what seemed to be mochi that fell back down. He stood up quickly and brushed himself down, opened his umbrella and looked for what tripped him and his gaze wandered to me and our eyes locked. I looked away quickly and tried to run away for fear of being kicked or worse, but felt lightheaded and fell head over heels into a puddle instead. "_I guess that makes us even" _I thought as i sneezed again.

**Hayate p.o.v**

I saw a light brown cat where I tripped and we locked gazes for a second or two before the cat adruptly turned its head away, strangely though, it seemed as though the cat was human like for a second when it turned it's head away. The cat walked wobbly and fell head first into a muddy puddle of water, I found that I was staring and quickly went on my way, hoping the cat's owner would let the cat go indoors for the rain was pouring quite heavily now. Thats when I realised the cat was half starved and was shivering and sneezing in the cold. _"I still can back out now, Nagi ojiosama would not want me picking of another stray cat off the streets again, a sick one at that too, I just have to pretend I did not see anything and it will be fine..." _the cat sneezed and stood up wobbly on its legs, but fell back down instead, _"I cannot escape I cannot escape I cannot escape... " _I thought frantically.

The cat looked back as though to see if i was still looking at it and our eyes locked for a second or two again before it looked away again, averting it's gaze to the floor. I sighed and picked up the cat with the packet of mochi and walked back to the mansion. The rain thinned out and stopped, strangely, the cat did not struggle, probably because of it's sickness...

**Cat p.o.v**

_"I should struggle" _I thought for the 21th time, my human side was panicking while my cat side was oddly comforted and happy which was strange, due to the fact that the cat's mind was usually the one with more danger-sense and always vigilant. My eyelids began to droop sleepily, and safety, comfort and tiredness buffeted away my human mind that was struggling to keep control in vain... I let myself get carried by the blue haired boy to somewhere... That was hopefully safe.

**Hayate p.o.v**

The cat had fallen asleep, and I found myself peering at it's face that looked like a child sleeping peacefully, _"I will keep it until it's sickness is cured and hopefully find it's owner, then send it back..." _

**Chapter 2 END**

**What do you think? My latest story^^ I don't really know what should happen next so... ****will Nagi kick the cat out or keep it? Sorry if it is'nt very funny**

** Review for more thanks ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, its me again, I know... I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long... **

**SORRY *bows* Gomen'nasai TTATT I've been busy travelling and stuff, and this year I will be taking my exams so... I hope you guys can forgive me and not kill me **

**Mochi : Uhh... so have i been dead all this while?**

**M.B.H.: Nah, unless you wanna be dead, then there's no problem, I can whack you with my trusted table or sketchbook...**

**Mochi : O.O Did she just say something scary calmly, wait... OAO HOW DO YOU HIT PEOPLE WITH A TABLE?!**

**M.B.H.: Wanna know? *evil grin***

**Mochi : Uhh... *cold sweat* nah... I'll pass *shaky smile while raising hands in defensive position***

**M.B.H.: TOO LATE! YAAAAAAHHHH**

**Mochi : AGGHHHHHHH *runs away from a mad behappy that is chasing her around while holding up a dining table***

**Mochi : Hayate no Gotoku does not belong to mochibehappy! *ducks as table almost hits her* Enjoy the story ^^ *runs for her life***

**_italics are thoughts _**

** ~line space here :D~**

Mochi P.O.V

Mochi slowly opened her eyes blearily

When had it been this warm?... Had she even slept in such a comfortable place before? ...

_ "I_ suppose_ I can sleep a while longer in this comfortable shirt... "_

3...

2...

1...

_ "HOW DID I GET HERE?!"_

Mochi was currently tucked inside the teenager boy's (Hayate) jacket, and was being carried as he cycled, yes CYCLED ,at about 365 km/h in the rain to some unknown destination.

Her hackles raised a little in fear as they sped past yet another car.

Hayate P.O.V

_"Oh no... Ojio-sama is going to be mad at me for coming back late again... I've got to hurry up or she would complain about the weather ruining her mochi or something like that..." _

Meanwhile the said young lady sneezed as she played her videogame, fingers jabbing quickly on the buttons _"I have the feeling that someone is saying bad things about me"._ "ARGH I LOST" The moment of thought distracted her from the game and she lost. Furiously pounding the restart button she huffed and stared at her game console once more.

The bundle of wet fur suddenly shifted and and the cats eyes opened he smiled to see that the cat didn't seem so groggy and sick anymore.

_"I've gotta take the shortcut to make it back in time" _he glanced at the cat in apology.

Mochi P.O.V

Before Mochi could understand why he looked at her in apology they sped through the park and hit the kerb, flying while backflipping through the air across the road, gliding high above the traffic and her eyes widened to comical sizes as she clung on for dear life...

Hayate P.O.V

Finally, I had reached the mansion. He looked down to see that the cat seemed to have its soul floating out from its mouth in shock.

_"Sorry there."_ Hayate thought, as he anime sweatdropped. He went into the mansion and called out ,"I'm back!" Maria came out and seeing the rain, said, "Its a miracle you haven't caught a cold in such weather. Just for some sweets, really, she could just ask me to make some..." "uhh yea..." Hayate sewatdropped as he thought of his Ojio-sama lazing around and "wanting to eat something from outside" he knew that she actually just wanted to get the lucky draw for the anime figurines that she eyed every day when they passed the store.

"Whats that?" Maria asked as she pointed to the kitten or cat that was still half dead from the shock. "Uhh... just a cat... It was too cold and... I COULD'NT ESCAPE SORRY!" Hayate bows in apology while sweating cold sweat in fear that Maria might hate him for this, Maria sighed, then said," First Shiranui then this?" "I'm sorry" Hayate panicks. "Alright I'll let you keep it this time, but it is up to Nagi to decide if we should keep it. "Thank-you Maria!" Hayate says as he clasps her hands together and has anime tears welling up in his eyes, he was genuinely thankful that Maria did not hate him for bringing more trouble into the mansion while Maria sweatdropped.

At that moment, Nagi came in, "HAYA- " She sees Hayate clasping Maria's hands and misunderstood what was going on. With an anger mark on her forehead, she said menacingly ,"Hayate... WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" and with that she stomped on Hayate's foot with incredible strength, causing him to curl up on the floor in pain as his Ojio-sama stomped her way back into the room.

"Did I do something to upset Ojio-sama again?" Hayate said worriedly as he rubbed his throbbing foot, Maria just sweatdropped and said ,"Yes, it seems so" and as Hayate ran to apologise to his ojio-sama yet again, she picked up the now confused kitten and brought it to the bathroom for a wash.

**~~ To be continued :D ~~**

**M.B.H : HI AGAIN XD**

**Mochi : *currently unconsious as she was hit on the head with a dining table***

**M.B.H : Oh, maybe I shouldn't have hit her so hard with the table, she has been unconsious for quite a while already... Neh... who cares anyway... Hope you like this chapter of HNG with mochi :D.**

**Mochi : *wakes* Ughhh... my head aches...**

**M.B.H : Oh you're finally awake :D *glomps Mochi with anime tears in her eyes***

**Mochi : I thought you wanted to kill me with that dining table just a while ago *sweatdrop***

**M.B.H : Hmm?**

**Mochi : Nothin, nothing at all...**

**M.B.H : Oh...**

**M.B.H : Plz review to vote for Hayate to crossdress on the next chapter XD I hope you can give me some clothing ideas for Hayate too. LOL, mini-skirt anyone? XD**

**(Meanwhile, Hayate shivers while washing the dishes, there's going to be something bad happening soon... he thought)**

**Mochi : You really are sadistic...**

**M.B.H : Oh really? Thanks :D**

**Mochi : That wasn't a compliment...**

**Mochi and M.B.H. : HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND THANK YOU FOR READING**

**and thanks for everyone who reviewed :D**

**SEE YA**


End file.
